The invention relates to a visual simulator and a display screen for such simulator. Visual simulators are used for the training of aircraft and helicopter pilots or for other training purposes such as training a driver of a tank. Such training simulators save substantial amounts of money in obviating the need for expensive actual flight hours or driving hours. Further, such simulators have the advantage that the simulator equipment does not need to be exposed to the high, rigorous requirements which occur in actual training as compared to simulated training.
Visual simulators which comprise a plurality of collimators each having its own independent image channel, and which provides a virtual image display in the infinity are very expensive. Another type of prior art visual simulator displays the artificial environment as a real image on a vaulted projection screen by projector means installed inside the vault formed by the screen. This latter type of simulator is subject to the problem that it is difficult to install the projector means in a space which is required for the cockpit of the simulator in the center of the vault. As a result, the visibility range is curtailed and very expensive image correction distortion means must be employed. Such correction means are required, especially when large fields of view are to be simulated in a manner true to nature, for example, if the field of view is to cover more than 180.degree. in the horizontal direction and more than 90.degree. in the vertical direction.